Secondes décisives
by Miss Mugiwara
Summary: SPOIL DES CHAPITRES 202 & 203. Match Kaijô-Seirin. Ma version des chapitre 202 & 203, avec l'ajout d'un brin de romance ! Boy's love en la présence de Kasamatsu x Kise, Kagami x Kuroko et d'un léger Midorima x Takao. Rating T pour des allusions.
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde !

Scans de Kuroko's Basket, chapitre 202 - Nous en sommes au moment décisif, et Maître Tadatoshi Fujimaki a gentiment coupé après le tir de Kuroko ! *aura destructrice* Voilà une semaine que nous patientons, attendant la sentence finale qui décidera qui de Seirin ou Kaijô ira affronter Rakuzan en finale de la Winter Cup !

Mais je ne suis pas là pour déblatérer comme je le fais depuis peut-être bientôt un mois sur ce match, mais juste pour vous présenter un autre écrit ^^

**SPOIL plus qu'évident du chapitre 202 de Kuroko's Basket, match Kaijô-Seirin**. **Très léger Kasamatsu x Kise**. Ce one-shot est posté à part, car selon le chapitre 203, j'écrirai sûrement une suite. Et que Kaijô gagne ou perde, attendez vous à du **KasaKise** ! *aura angélique*

* * *

Secondes décisives

La balle lancée par Kasamatsu rentra dans le panier, amenant ainsi le score de 80 à 79 en faveur de Kaijô. Des cris se firent entendre de part et d'autre des tribunes : les spectateurs, tenus en haleine par ce tir qui avait semblé une éternité -pour tout le monde, en fait- devenaient encore plus fous.

Sur le banc de Kaijô, ça se déchaînait : même le coach laissait libre cours à ses émotions !

Il fallait avouer qu'à, quoi, quatre secondes de la fin du match, on croyait que le vainqueur de ce match venait d'être désigné.

Mais le banc de Seirin était anormalement calme, et cela ne fut remarqué que par quelques personnes avisées. Avant que le cinq majeur de la team bleue n'ait le temps de réagir, encore sous le coup du tir, Teppei envoya le ballon à Kagami, qui fonçait déjà vers le but adverse. Un retour rapide. Ça, par contre, on ne s'y était pas attendu. Et là, le banc de Seirin hurla, toutes leurs forces et ondes positives étant envoyées aux joueurs sur le court.

Les deuxièmes années de Seirin sur le terrain, à savoir, Teppei, Izuki et Hyûga, hurlèrent à leur tour tous leurs encouragements à leur as qui courait encore et toujours, tandis que les joueurs de Kaijô étaient dépassés.

Kasamatsu enrageait, jusqu'à que Kise s'interpose d'un coup devant Kagami. Seirin frissonna, ils n'avaient pas prévu que le blond serait aussi réactif !

- Kagami !

Le roux sauta alors, ballon dans la main gauche, prêt à dunker sur le défenseur. L'espace d'un instant, Kise croisa le regard de Kasamatsu. Les deux garçons se comprirent, furtivement.

Soit Kise arrêtait le roux et ils gagnaient, soit il échouait et...

« Je ne veux pas... je ne veux plus les voir pleurer, je ne veux plus les voir tristes... Kaijô est mon équipe, je l'adore, je dois gagner pour eux... ! »

- Kagami-kun !

Kise, Kagami, tout le monde se figea. Les yeux de Kise s'écarquillèrent. Non. Non, non, non. Kagami ne pouvait pas passer à Kuroko. S'il lui faisait une passe, c'était fini... Les pensées du blond défilaient à la vitesse de la lumière. Tout allait bien, Kagami n'était plus en position de passer...

Alors pourquoi lança t-il la balle contre le panneau de plastique ?!

Celle-ci rebondit, et atterrit dans les mains de Kuroko qui, à l'aide de son Phantom Shoot, envoya la balle... droit dans le panier.

« Non... » fut la pensée de Ryôta lorsque ses yeux marrons se plongèrent dans ceux océan de son capitaine. Était-ce véritablement la fin de leur rêve, cette fois-ci ?

- Yukio... fut le seul mot que Kise parvint à articuler, rejoignant le sol. Mais le regard qu'il adressa au garçon qu'il aimait ne lui fut pas rendu. Pour le moment, les yeux de son bien-aimé sempai étaient scotchés au ballon qui redescendait sur le parquet. Alors, prenant à son courage à deux mains, il ferma les yeux, et les rouvrit pour regarder le panneau annonçant le score.

_To Be Continued... ?_

* * *

Bon, " ? " à la fin parce que je ne sais vraiment pas si je ferais une suite. Je pense que oui, mais on ne sait jamais.

Voilà voilà, c'était ma courte version du chapitre 202, que je viens d'écrire. Ça faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit de KasaKise. Je crois bien que c'est le couple sur lequel j'ai le plus écrit. Oui, oui, le KagaKuro est mon couple préféré. *détourne le regard*

À bientôt, peut-être ?!


	2. Chapter 2

Yo, minna !

Comme le chapitre 203 - que je vous conseille fortement 8D - m'apporta l'inspiration, voici une suite à " Secondes Décisives " !

**SPOIL du chapitre 203**. **Kasamatsu x Kise**, _sous-entendus de _ **Kagami x Kuroko** et de **Midorima x Takao**.

* * *

Secondes décisives-2

81-80. Ils venaient de perdre en demi-finale, contre Seirin, contre Kuroko et Kagami. Le coup de sifflet leur imposa une nouvelle fois la réalité, et tout Seirin, larmes de joie aux yeux pour certains, hurlaient, et se serraient les uns dans les bras des autres.

Kaijô, quant à eux, restaient immobiles. Hayakawa ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Kobori baissa la tête, les traits tirés. Moriyama arborait une expression profondément peinée tandis que des larmes apparaissaient au coin des yeux de Kasamatsu. Il souffla plusieurs fois, et afficha un visage qui serra le cœur aux joueurs du banc et au public.

Kise se détourna de cette équipe qu'il aimait tant, car les voir souffrir et afficher ces expressions peinées lui faisait mal au cœur, vraiment. Il se força à son sourire, et, pendant que les autres membres du cinq majeur allaient voir les autres membres de Seirin, lui alla voir Kagami et Kuroko afin d'échanger quelques mots avec eux, ses deux rivaux. Son sourire devint même sincère, mais lorsqu'il rejoignit son équipe, son cœur se serra.

Il se saisit de la serviette que lui envoya Yukio, et eut un sentiment de déjà-vu, lorsqu'il passa son bras autour des épaules du capitaine qui le soutint sans fléchir. S'il avait pu, il se serait penché, l'aurait embrassé sur les cheveux et lui aurait murmuré un « je t'aime » qui aurait tenu lieu de leurs preuves d'amour habituelles, mais aussi de remerciements. Mais il ne le fit pas.

Au lieu de ça, Ryôta fondit en larmes, et les perles salées se mêlèrent à sa sueur. Soutenu par son Yukio, avec Kobori-sempai ainsi que Moriyama-sempai lui ébouriffant les cheveux tandis qu'Hayakawa était devant eux, se calmant, Kise se sentit rassuré mais continua à pleurer et à trembler.

**~ YuRyô ~**

Une fois dans les vestiaires, Ryôta se posa sur les bancs, vidé de ses forces. Kasamatsu s'assit à côté de lui, et demanda aux trois autres membres du cinq majeur de rester un instant. Aucun d'eux ne fit de remarque lorsqu'il prit la parole, les larmes dégoulinant sur visage, pour les féliciter.

- Ce fut un très bon match, vous avez tous joué parfaitement... et vous pouvez être fiers d'être arrivés aussi loin ! Même si... même si l'équipe de Kaijô telle qu'elle est actuellement cesse d'exister à partir d'aujourd'hui, ce fut une année mémorable... merci !

- Kasamatsu, murmura Moriyama, tu en fais toujours trop.

- Sempai... renifla Hayakawa.

Kobori ne dit rien, et Kise vint se coller à son aîné, enfouissant son visage lui aussi larmoyant dans le cou du plus petit.

Alors que les autres garçons allaient se doucher, Yukio et Ryôta restèrent assis, l'un appuyé sur l'autre.

- Yukio...

- Oui ?

- Merci.

Le brun ne saisit pas la raison de ces remerciements, mais répondit quand même un « De rien. »

**~ YuRyô ~**

- … Yu' ?

- Quoi encore ?

- Je t'aime.

- Hm. Moi aussi, je t'aime...

Kise bougea, puis s'allongea sur le banc de façon à avoir la tête sur les genoux du plus vieux. Sa main se leva lentement, et alla essuyer les dernières larmes de son aîné.

- Viens chez moi ce soir, proposa alors le blond, souriant doucement.

- Je préférerais rentrer chez moi, confessa l'autre, caressant les mèches poisseuses du dossard 7.

- On ira chez toi dans ce cas, conclut Kise.

**~ YuRyô ~**

Finalement, tous deux prirent une douche, et tous rentrèrent chez eux, et chez Kasamatsu pour le concerné et Kise. Alors qu'ils marchaient, Kise prit la parole.

- Sempai ? Je ne sais pas si tu ressens la même chose, mais... la défaite d'aujourd'hui... elle me paraît moins lourde que celle contre Tôô.

- Ah ? Kasamatsu haussa un sourcil, l'incitant à continuer.

- Enfin, peut-être pas moins lourde, mais j'ai moins de mal à l'encaisser. Bien sûr, ça me fait mal... et j'aurai tellement voulu que l'on aille en finale... mais en même temps... je suis content d'avoir pu jouer un aussi bon match avec vous tous. Pourtant... j'aurai vraiment, vraiment voulu que votre dernier match, à toi, Moriyama-sempai et Kobori-sempai, soit un match que l'on gagne...

Le mannequin sentit un coude entrer dans ses côtes, mais avec moins de violence que d'habitude. Il se tourna avec son petit ami, qui lui souriait, d'un sourire franc et plein de confiance.

- C'était un bon match, commenta simplement Kasamatsu.

Ryôta sourit à son tour : il savait que son amoureux ne disait pour le rassurer, mais aussi parce qu'il le pensait vraiment. Alors il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Yukio, et laissa son sourire flotter sur son visage. Il sentait que cette soirée allait être plutôt calme, mais demain, il se changerait les idées avec l'homme qu'il aimait, dans une atmosphère plus douce.

**~ YuRyô ~**

* * *

_Bêtisier_

Kagami, s'étant rendu compte qu'il avait oublié sa chaîne, revint près des bancs et des chaises pour la chercher. Tout à coup, quelqu'un l'appela et une main, tenant l'objet de ses recherches, se tendit vers lui. Un sourire apparut sur le visage du rouquin, qui tomba nez à nez avec... Midorima.

- Toi ?!

Après un bref échange de paroles entre les deux as, leurs partenaires respectifs, à savoir Takao et Kuroko, les rejoignirent.

- Midorima-kun, avertit Kuroko, je te prierai de ne pas nous... de ne pas _**ME**_ voler Kagami-kun.

- Quelle idée ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais une telle chose ?!

- Eeeh, Shin-chan, je ne te suffis pas ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive, à tous les deux ? murmura Kagami, une goutte à l'arrière du crâne.

_To Be Continued... ?_

* * *

C'est fini ! Du moins, je pensais que c'était fini. J'ai envie de continuer un peu, histoire d'avoir une excuse pour écrire du KasaKise. Et si je changeais le rating, pour le prochain chapitre ? Après tout, ils pourraient très bien passer un moment ensemble d'une certaine façon, si vous voyez d'où je veux en venir... Sinon, ça restera à un stade plus calme ^^

En espérant que vous ayez passé un bon moment à lire ce "chapitre" ! (et le bêtisier, éventuellement ?)


	3. Chapter 3

Yo ! J'avais fini ce chapitre depuis quelques jours déjà, mais je ne l'ai pas posté car je m'occupais de ma dernière création, à savoir l'OS KagaKuro que j'ai posté il y a peu. À l'origine, j'avais prévu de faire un lemon KasaKise, puis suite à la review de ma très estimée Moira-chan, ça a fini en lime. Bon, le côté passionnel du lemon est passé dans l'OS KagaKuro, quoi... Mais qu'importe ! Ce chapitre est donc le dernier de cette courte fanfic sans queue ni tête, ce remake de chapitres, ce délire yaoiste, cette folie d'auteure de fanfics de tout remanier à sa façon.

Bon, **KagaKuro** & **KasaKise** sont les principaux invités de ce dernier chapitre, romance à fond, donc profitons *u* Rating T pour certaines allusions, au passage.

Bonne lecture, le commentaire de l'auteur et les dernières notes et remarques à la fin ~

* * *

Secondes décisives-3

Appartement de Kagami

Kagami commençait à se poser des questions sur ses coéquipiers, vraiment. Pourquoi, depuis leur victoire contre Tôô, l'équipe de Seirin venait-elle systématiquement faire la fête dans son appartement ?! Ils ne pouvaient pas aller ailleurs, non ? D'accord, son logement était assez grand pour tous, et ils passaient toujours un bon moment, mais après, il devait passer au minimum deux jours à tout nettoyer sans parler des diverses complaintes des voisins...

Seirin avait gagné contre Kaijô et ça n'avait pas loupé, la quinzaine de lycéens avait fini chez leur as. Hyûga avait fort heureusement réussi à éviter que Riko ne cuisine – à chaque fois qu'elle se mêlait des histoires de nourriture, de très mauvais souvenirs revenaient à l'esprit des garçons traumatisés – et pour le moment, la bande était assise sur les banquettes ou sur des coussins.

Coup de chance, Alex ne squattait pas chez lui ce jour là. Alors, désireux de quitter cette atmosphère un peu trop festive, Taiga était sorti sur son balcon.

**~ TaiTe ~**

L'air froid ne le fit même pas frissonner, il s'était quand même couvert avant de sortir. Le roux ferma les yeux, et les rouvrit en regardant à côté de lui.

Son regard rubis se plongea dans un regard bleu ciel.

- Comment as-tu su que je serais là, Kagami-kun ? questionna Kuroko, le fantôme d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Tu es tout le temps là où on ne s'y s'attend pas. J'étais sûr que tu me suivrais.

- Excuse moi, mais j'étais là avant toi.

Ah, raté.

- C'était un bon match, pas vrai ? fit Kuroko, s'appuyant sur la barrière du balcon pour regarder dehors.

- Ouais, je me suis bien éclaté.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre les deux amis. Ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas forcément besoin de mots pour se comprendre, et ça leur allait très bien.

**~ TaiTe ~**

- Au fait, t'as pas un peu froid ? demanda tout à coup le power forward, avisant le simple Tee-shirt de son ombre.

- ...

- Héééé ! protesta Kagami en sentant son ami se coller à ses côtés.

- Quoi ?

- Va prendre un pull !

- … Mais j'ai déjà Kagami-kun, suggéra Tetsuya, levant deux orbes bleues respirant l'innocence vers celles rubis de son vis-à-vis.

- … Dans ce cas, ne fais pas les choses à moitié, murmura l'autre.

Kuroko se retrouva plaqué contre le torse chaud de sa lumière, avec les mains de ce dernier lui réchauffant vigoureusement le dos. Le bleuté, d'abord surpris, ferma ensuite les yeux pour se blottir un peu plus contre le plus grand. Kagami grommela quelque chose, puis, semblant considérer qu'il avait assez réchauffé son ami, laissa ses mains reposer autour de ses épaules. Et tous deux restèrent ainsi, tout simplement.

**~ TaiTe ~**

- Kagami-kun ?

- Hm ?

- Si j'ai froid ailleurs, est-ce que tu voudras bien me réchauffer ?

- Euh... si c'est dans mes capacités, pourquoi pas ?

- Baisse toi, s'il te plaît.

Ce disant, Kuroko tira vers lui Kagami. Le rouquin haussa les sourcils, mais, résolu à se joindre aux bizarreries de son ami, se baissa donc.

- Ferme les yeux, aussi.

- J'ai pas confiance.

Deux mains un peu froides se posèrent de part et d'autre de son visage, et une paire de lèvres sèches et fraîches suivirent, atterrissant avec douceur sur les siennes.

- Hm... !

Taiga rompit le baiser, trop surpris, et fit face au regard un peu trop profond de Kuroko.

- Mais... mais... haleta le rouquin, essuyant sa bouche en rougissant.

- Kagami-kun, je t'ai à peine embrassé. Tu ne peux pas avoir si déprécié, si ?

- Mais ! Des fois, je me demande si tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais !

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience dans ce domaine, mais je ne pensais pas être si catastrophique... on peut réessayer ?

- KUROKO !

Et là, Kagami ne pouvait pas être plus reconnaissant à son équipe d'être aussi bruyante, lui évitant ainsi d'attirer l'attention pour avoir crié aussi fort.

- Ça t'a tant dégoûté ? murmura Tetsuya, baissant la tête.

- Non, mais... rah, t'es chiant !

Le plus petit se retrouva dans les bras de Taiga, qui l'embrassa en plein sur les lèvres, pressant les siennes contre leurs jumelles sans pour autant profiter du fait que le bleuté ait ouvert la bouche.

- Juste, la prochaine fois, souffla le dossard 10 contre les lèvres de son futur petit ami, préviens moi quand tu veux faire ce genre de choses.

- D'accord, approuva son vis-à-vis avant d'initier un nouveau baiser durant lequel leurs langues vinrent s'ajouter aux lèvres avides.

**~ TaiTe ~**

Le « couple » resta encore un long moment sur le balcon, à s'embrasser ardemment sans faire attention à leur entourage. À l'intérieur, les conversations s'étaient calmées, et certains commençaient même à s'endormir. Riko décida alors que, vu l'heure, il était grand temps de plier bagage. Elle alla chercher le propriétaire de l'appartement qui était dehors depuis un peu trop longtemps, et tomba sur son duo de premières années en train de se faire un gros câlin qui avait l'air des plus affectueux, vu que les deux adolescents semblaient aussi s'embrasser.

La brune ne put alors retenir un sourire : il y a avait maintenant un petit bout de temps qu'elle soupçonnait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, mais à priori, ils avaient trouvé une solution ensemble. Ayant une dernière pensée pour une certaine autre jeune fille qui aurait sans doute donné tout l'or du monde pour voir ce duo de garçons dans un tel moment, Riko soupira, et sortit discrètement son portable.

Quelques photos pour les faire chanter – parce que sa menace fétiche de se confesser à la personne aimée ne tenait plus – et la coach se décida à faire savoir sa présence. Voir un Kagami et un Kuroko des plus gênés était si incroyable qu'elle dût se faire violence pour ne pas afficher un sourire plus grand que celui qu'elle affichait déjà. Se promettant de garder à jamais cette scène gravée dans sa mémoire, elle les informa du départ de la team.

Les trois lycéens rentrèrent à l'intérieur, où personne ne semblait s'être inquiété de ne pas voir leur duo miracle pendant si longtemps. Tous rassemblèrent leurs affaires.

- Kuroko, tu ne viens pas ? demanda Hyûga, surpris de ne pas voir leur joueur fantôme les suivre.

- Je reste chez Kagami-kun ce soir, expliqua le kôhai.

- Ah. Bonne soi-

- Riko ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu rigoles comme ça ? résonna la voix de Teppei, plus loin.

Le visage de Kagami prit une teinte pivoine et il claqua la porte, trop gêné. Puis il se retourna et soupira en voyant tout le rangement qu'il allait devoir faire. C'est alors qu'une main se glissa dans la sienne, et qu'un regard bleu ciel vint rencontrer le sien.

- Besoin d'aide ?

C'est à ce moment là que Taiga se promit, après le nettoyage, de prendre à un moment pour goûter à nouveau aux lèvres de Kuroko, qui semblent être devenues une nouvelle drogue en plus du basket.

**~ YuRyô ~**

Maison Kasamatsu

Une fois chez le capitaine de Kaijô, les deux adolescents avaient mangé ensemble, dans le silence. Puis ils s'étaient douchés et brossé les dents, et s'étaient affalés sur le canapé du salon, devant un écran de télé éteint. L'un et l'autre n'étaient pas vraiment enclin à commencer une conversation, à vrai dire. Parler basket ne ferait que leur rappeler leur défaite toute récente, et ils pouvaient difficilement avoir d'autres sujets de conversation. C'était étrange, car malgré le fait qu'ils sortent ensemble, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de goûts communs, que ce soit en musique, en films ou en livres. Kasamatsu et Kise formaient un couple ayant pour unique passion commune le basket, et ayant pour unique lien leur affection réciproque.

Yukio se leva du canapé, suivi du regard par son petit ami, et revint avec l'une de ses guitares dans les mains. Le blond attendit patiemment qu'il s'installe et qu'il accorde son instrument, puis l'embrassa sur les lèvres en une douce caresse légère. Puis il ferma les yeux afin de mieux apprécier les airs qu'allait lui jouer son sempai.

Une autre chose que Kise Ryôta avait découvert chez Kasamatsu, c'est que ses talents n'existaient pas qu'au basket, mais s'étendaient aussi à la musique. En effet, il jouait depuis plusieurs années de la guitare, et Kise avait cru comprendre qu'il se débrouillait aussi à la basse. À peine avait-il découvert que son amoureux était un musicien qu'il s'était auto-proclamé « plus grand fan numéro Un ». Kasamatsu avait rougi à ce moment-là, et Ryôta s'était senti tombé encore plus amoureux de lui.

Le mannequin s'extirpa de sa torpeur, et un sourire éclaira lentement son visage en entendant l'air joué. Heureusement, le plus âgé ne jouait aucun musique triste ce soir-là, sinon son cadet aurait fondu en larmes.

- Yukio ? chuchota t-il.

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, répondit le brun avec un sourire affectueux.

Il partit ranger sa guitare, et lorsqu'il se rassit, Kise lui sauta dessus, le renversant dos au canapé.

- Ryô ?

Pas que Kasamatsu ne soit pas rassuré, il savait que son cadet ne lui ferait rien s'il protestait, mais le sentir s'installer à califourchon sur lui donnait une certaine idée à propos de la suite de la soirée. Son blond se pencha et prit possession de sa bouche avec une passion non dissimulée. Yukio le laissa mener le baiser, répondant doucement comme pour modérer les ardeurs du plus jeune.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir le faire ? l'interrogea le plus âgé en jouant avec ses mèches dorées.

- Non, répondit le concerné en baissant la tête, j'ai encore trop mal... mais j'aimerais me changer les idées...

Kasamatsu se redressa, gardant néanmoins le plus grand sur ses genoux, et l'embrassa doucement.

- C'est vrai qu'il faudrait que tu évites d'avoir mal ailleurs, murmura Yukio.

- Eh ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ce serait moi en-dessous ? répliqua Ryôta.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

Une provocation, et tout redevenait normal entre eux. Le kôhai adorait ce côté de son sempai. D'ailleurs, le voir se lécher les lèvres ainsi lui procura des frissons dans tout le corps. Alors il ondula des hanches contre le bassin de son aîné, et lui glissa à l'oreille.

- On va dans ta chambre, peut-être ?

- Proposition acceptée, soupira le brun.

**~ YuRyô ~**

Une fois dans la dite chambre, Kise renversa son sempai sur le matelas de son lit. Kasamatsu ne sembla pas renoncer pour autant, et les deux garçons échangèrent un baiser passionné où leurs mains allèrent caresser l'un le corps de l'autre. Leurs bouches reliées par un filet de salive se séparèrent, et ils reprirent leur souffle, doucement.

- Essaye de me dominer, alors, souffla Kise.

Les mains de Kasamatsu s'étaient furtivement glissées sous le Tee-shirt de Ryôta, et le taquinaient à un certain point dans le dos : son gros point faible. Le blond, ensorcelé et totalement soumis, se laissa toucher, jusqu'à qu'il se sente basculer dos au matelas.

- Tu disais ? sourit Yukio.

Le mannequin afficha une petite moue et acheva d'enlever son Tee-shirt. Joignant ses lèvres aux siennes, le brun ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce jeune home était bien trop beau et sexy pour son propre bien. Les deux adolescents continuèrent à échanger de longs baisers tout en se touchant doucement l'un l'autre, faisant monter leur désir progressivement.

Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment préparés, ils se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux, puis Kasamatsu échangea leur position, se plaçant sous son cadet.

- Yukio, je croyais que...

- C'était pour rire, je ne vais pas te prendre alors que ton corps est en miettes. Donc exceptionnellement, je te laisse au-dessus.

- Ce n'est pas si exceptionnel que ça, commenta le blond d'un air plein de sous-entendus.

- Si tu veux que je change d'avis, continue comme ça, le prévint son brun.

- Je plaisante.

S'embrassant amoureusement, les deux garçons s'unirent ce soir-là, oubliant momentanément leurs soucis et profitant uniquement l'un de l'autre.

Les jours suivants seraient consacrés à l'entraînement pour Seirin, car ils ne pouvaient affronter Rakuzan sans préparation, mais aussi pour Kaijô, car le match déterminant les troisième et quatrième places entre eux et Shûtoku serait de longue haleine. Mais ce soir, tous profitaient des personnes qu'ils aimaient pour se détendre...

_Fin._

* * *

Et voilà la fin de cette fanfic... très bizarre. En fait, je la qualifie de bizarre parce que je l'ai écrit sans scénario préétabli, en me jetant à corps perdu sur mon traitement de texte, je l'ai écrite au feeling et ça se sent. Les situations sont assez peu travaillées, parce que c'est le style de cette histoire. J'espère que ça ne vous aura pas gêné !

Sinon, petites remarques :

- Chapitre 2, la scène où Kasamatsu félicite son équipe et que j'annonce en fanfare que c'est la dernière fois que Kaijô est ainsi composée. Ça faisait dramatique, classe, bref, c'était smart. Mais cette affirmation est... comment dire, fausse. Parce que Kaijô et Shûtoku ont un match à faire, afin de décider qui sera en troisième et en quatrième place. Bon, ce n'est pas très grave, mais je tenais à le préciser.

- Chapitre 3, l'équipe de Seirin vient squatter chez Kagami. J'avais écrit ça pour le fun, mais c'est réellement ce qui s'est passé dans la suite des scans... Bon, la scène KagaKuro, vous vous doutez que non.

Mais, vous savez, pour moi, Kagami et Kuroko, ils se déclarent leur amour assez souvent. Dans le premier tome, déjà, quand ils se font la promesse d'être ombre et lumière. Après, on a deux trois petites confirmations, puis ils se le re-confirment quand Kuroko dit à Kagami qu'il a menti mais Bakagami l'engueule et tout va bien à nouveau. Confirmations quotidiennes, puis, dans le chapitre 83, grand échange de regards tendres au possible sur le terrain, avec la bénédiction des sempais. Déclarations quotidiennes. Et enfin, plus récemment, dans le chapitre 189, Ahomine lui-même approuve leur relation devant notre témoin, j'ai nommé, Momoi Satsuki ! Bref, leur amour se porte très bien, c'est moi qui extrapole. (ou pas !)

- Chapitre 3, ce chapitre n'est pas un spoil de chapitre, contrairement aux chapitres précédents, qui recouvraient chacun un chapitre. Légère allusion au chapitre 140 au début du chapitre x)

Voilà voilà ~


End file.
